


What an odd patient!

by Je55y



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je55y/pseuds/Je55y
Summary: This one shot is loosely inspired by the Video miniseries[VID] A Fugitive in Stardew Valleythat was written and created byZaniida.A young woman enters the clinic with an injury to her hand. Harvey flashes his friendliest smile and offers her his assistance.This is my idea, and it’s just a bit of fun :)





	What an odd patient!

**What an odd patient!**

**Harvey**

Harvey was standing behind the reception desk leaning over a newspaper. It had been a slow morning and an even slower afternoon so he decided to peel his gaze from the door and flick through yesterday’s edition of the Zuzu Post. Maru, his assistant, had been to the big city to collect some medical supplies for him and had picked up the paper whilst she was there. It was quite crumpled from being manhandled by Maru and there was a tear in one of the corners. Harvey had had to straighten the pages out before he could even attempt to read it. He shook his head disapprovingly; there was the correct way to fold a newspaper and that wasn’t it.

He was thumbing through the pages and saw the heading, _Bank heist – Fugitive at large!_ , but before he could read the article the little bell above the door frame jingled and someone entered the clinic.

Harvey looked up, seeing a rather pretty looking woman dash in to the clinic. It was raining heavily outside and she was soaked to the bone. For a moment she stood still, as if deciding whether to stay or to go back out.

’It’s okay, I don’t bite.’ He flashed his biggest smile. That seemed to unnerve her; her hand went to the door handle. ‘It’s okay... I’m Doctor Harvey. Welcome to my clinic. How can I help you today?’

She stared for a moment longer and seemingly decided that he wasn’t someone to fear, and approached the front desk. As she came forward he noticed the rain water dripping from her jacket and her muddy boots leaving prints on his clean floor. He tried not to make his displeasure obvious, but he would have to clean it up as soon as she left. He kept a clean and sterile clinic, and was used to having to clean up after his patients. Vincent, one of the youngest residents in the town, was always leaving candy wrappers and sticky finger marks on the furniture in the waiting room when he came for a check-up.

She eyed him cautiously, and then stiffened when she saw the newspaper he had been reading. It was still lying open in front of him across the reception desk. She glanced towards the door and he could hear the panic in her breathing.

’It’s okay. You aren’t the first person to be nervous around doctors. Come on back and I’ll check you over.’ Without saying a word she followed him down the short hallway and then through to his consultation room. ‘Please take a seat.’ She looked at the chair he was gesturing towards and lowered herself down, but sat on the very edge as if afraid to get too comfortable.

She held up her hand to him, and he saw the graze. She didn’t seem to mind when he took her hand in his and examined the wound. ‘Digging on the farm, I slipped.’ It wasn’t much, but it was the first thing she had said to him since walking in to the clinic.

’It’s just a graze, it’s superficial. I’ll clean it and dress the wound.’ He took out the necessary supplies: a pair of sterile tweezers; some sterile wipes; and a roll of bandage. He removed his spectacles, wiped the lenses on the corner or his jacket, and returned them to his face. ‘That’s much better. I can see you more clearly,’ he said light heartedly but she didn’t smile. He took her hand again, and brought it close to him so he could see the fine bits of grit that was embedded in her palm. 

She gritted her teeth and whimpered when he dug out the first tiny stone with the tweezers. He ignored the sounds she made, working as swiftly as he could to lessen the pain she felt. When the last piece of grit clinked against the side of the metal kidney dish he smiled at her. She watched him anxiously, still saying very little.

’Thank you.’ She snatched her hand back and ran from his office.

’Hey wait up... I’ve not finished!’ He followed her out in to the hallway, and by the time he reached the reception area she was gone and the door was swinging shut. He shook his head confused at her odd behaviour. As he turned to return to his consulting room to clean up the debris, he happened to glance across at the reception desk. His newspaper was gone; she’d taken it.


End file.
